


Till death they part.

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Series: B.B.S Fuck Yeah! [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Blood, Delitoonz If You Squint, Drabble, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Shooting Ones You Love, Short, Tears, bear trap, brohm, tiny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Could you shoot your love?In front of your bestfriends, even if they leave..?But he'll keep his promise. Bryce trusts him.[This is an apology drabble for ignoring my other books, i'm actually writing all chapters so I can post as a whole.][Also big fan Yishy!  ¤▼¤]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yishy2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/gifts).



> *Cough* I know you like angsty bbs crap xD, so voila! *Cough*

His pained whimpers were all Ryan could hear. The blood was all he could see and smell. The intoxicating taste was forcing bile up his throat, and he was trying to stop the spasms from controlling his weak body. He hadn't cried when the nuclear bombs killed his family, or when Evan and Tyler were brutally beheaded in front of him. But he did cry now, and he had every reason.

He was too numb, he wasn't even aware of Luke's hand on his shoulder, covered in blood and mud. They had been travelling through a forest, even though all the leaves were dead, caking the forest floor, providing no protection to the elements.

It was safter than the towns.

The sight before him had made even Delirious, or Jonathan throw up. And the clown actually liked blood and pain, taking pleasure in others mistakes. And this was one hell of a mistake.

Bryce was gasping for breath, his blood soaked his clothes, mixed with stains of drinks, mud and sweat. The top half of him was relatively fine, a few bruises and scrapes on his arms, but that wasn't concerning. What had caused the pain and blood, leaving Jonathan to puke, Luke to freeze and Ryan to break down, was. A giant rusty bear trap was clamped down tightly into the youngest mans left leg, it had snapped the limb at the knee cap. You could see bone poking out from several places.

There was no way they could save Bryce. He would either die from blood loss, amputation or an infection. 

With a shaking hand, Ryan reached out, his warm hand stroking the dying boys face. His eyes cleared and he noticed the situation. He was panicking on the inside but he didn't let it show: for Bryce. He studied the blondes face, his eyes clear then blurry, clear then blurry. The tears wouldn't stop coming, and he assumed his expression mimiced Bryces'.

His lovers eyes were a blue that were brighter than the ocean at its best. Only now they weren't. They were dulling and the pain Ryan saw was increasing. He knew he only had one choice.

His free hand fell towards the ground, reaching around for someting, whilst the hand that had been comforting the youngers face grabbed his pale hand, his grip strong.

Ryan took a shaky breath, and he appreciated it when the cold metal was handed to him by Luke, the older bearded man leaning over him to whisper his goodbyes. He was then followed by Jon, who gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

He was too terrified to care. The tears were only getting heavier. The warm sound of Lukes voice steadied him, the two standing men hugged each other, letting out soft goodbyes, before heading away, giving Bryce the respect he deserved. Once the two men were out of sight, Bryce let out a raspy moan, his face cracking in pain.

Ryan leaned forward, capturing the dry yet tear stained lips into a final kiss. He then softly kissed his cheeks then nose, a crooked smile on his face, which Bryce mirrored. He was glad the younger one could smile, he knew what was going to happen, and accepted it.

Ryan leaned back, his grip on the gun getting tighter as Bryces' grip on his hand loosened.

He brought the gun to his lovers forehead, wishing him a silent prayer. Even if he was an athiest. He gave up on god a long time ago.

He pulled safety off.

"H-hey...R-ry Ry...i've never e-even swore.."

"So swear, Bryce, just fucking swear like your heart means it."

"F-fuck.."

"I love you Bryce...I wish this never even fucking hap--

"I lo-ove you t-too Ryan, now s-shut up a-and pull the trigger before y-you chicken out..ch-chicken.."

"I love you."

"I-i know.."

"H-hey Brycey...remember our promise..?"

"Yeah...I-i trust you..ok-okay?"

"O-okay...Goodbye Brycey-poo...I really d-do love you."

"And I the s-same...goodbye Ry- r-ry...ugh.."

The blast rung through the forest...birds flew up, Luke and Jonathan started to head back, until they were startled at the sound of a second gun shot. That wasn't part of the plan. They quickened their pace, something was wrong.

They were right. In the small clearing lied two dead bodies, Ryans' was curled into Bryces side. The sight was sweet but sickening, and they both lost it, like their two bestfriends.

Now they both cried. Heavy sobs as they collapsed, Luke's arms wrapped tightly around Jonathan. They silently made the same promise Ryan and Bryce made.

Till death they part, and even then, together.

\----

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I do?


End file.
